Altough Songs Have No Form
by AmuletWin777
Summary: Cepatlah... Jika kamu menunggu terlalu lama, kamu akan kehilangannya... /Special fic for Saga and Kanon's birthday/ First ever MitsuKanon/


Cepatlah... Jika kamu menunggu terlalu lama, kamu akan kehilangannya...

Setelah sekian lamanya, ada fic baru nih! XD  
Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Pair Mitsuki disebarluaskan~!  
OK, _this is special for her pair's birthday_, so... _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE:** Italic=dalam pikiran, ()= lirik lagu  
**NOTE:** Saya tidak menentukan timeline fic ini, tapi sekedar pemberitahuan, di sini Teru sudah mengenal dunia Saint dan Mitsuki sudah mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Cosmo Mitsuki dan Teru sudah terbangun sepenuhnya

**Disclaimer 1:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Teru, Sophie, Henna, Shizen, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya, Gianti-Faith, Ketrin'Shirouki, dan Shimmer Caca  
**Disclaimer 2:** Lagu "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" bukan milik saya! Lagu itu milik Hatsune Miku, doriko, nezuki, dan pihak lain yang bersangkutan

* * *

Mitsuki's POV

Aku berjalan keluar dari pesawat, ketika menuruni tangganya, aku mendengar suara gadis yang memanggilku, "Mitsu-chan~!" panggilnya. Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang beserta seorang gadis bersurai biru berjalan ke arahku. Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku.

"Henna-chan, Sophie-chan... Kalian sengaja datang menjemputku?" tanyaku begitu mereka sampai di hadapanku.

"Tentu saja, kita sahabat bukan?" balas Sophie-chan sembari tersenyum lembut, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Sementara itu, Niisan baru keluar dari pesawat pribadi kami. Ya, pesawat pribadi, begitu dengar aku dan Niisan akan berkunjung ke Sanctuary, Ojiichan langsung menyiapkan salah satu pesawat pribadi Olympia Corporation. Kami mencoba menolak, tapi beliau memaksa... Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ah, Teru-san... Osashiburi," sapa Henna-chan.

"Halo, Henna. Bagaimana kabarmu?" balas Niisan sambil menuruni tangga.

"Baik kok, Teru-san dan Mitsu-chan sendiri?"

"Kami baik-baik saja."

Aku berjalan ke hadapan keduanya dan tersenyum, "Ayo, kita segera ke Sanctuary. Besok adalah hari yang penting." ajakku.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan agak lama, aku, Niisan, Henna-chan, dan Sophie-chan akhirnya sampai ke depan Kuil Aries. Dengan segera, kami berempat menaiki anak-anak tangga dan segera sampai di puncak. Tapi yang menyambut kami bukanlah penjaga kuil Aries, Aries Mu, melainkan muridnya, Kiki.

"Teru-niichan! Mitsuki-neechan!" serunya sembari memeluk kami dengan erat.

"Kiki... Kamu tidak berubah ya?" balas Niisan.

"Enak saja! Aku tambah tinggi tahu!"

"Dan berat, ahaha."

"Kiki, lepaskan mereka." perintah Mu-kun. (**Note:** Alasan kenapa Mitsuki memanggil Goldies dengan suffiks "-kun" akan dijelaskan di fic nanti)

Kiki-kun langsung melepaskan dekapannya dan berdiri di samping Mu-kun. "Osashiburu desu, Teru... Mitsuki..." sapa Mu-kun dengan sopan, kami juga membalasnya sapaannya dengan ramah.

"Cih... Keduluan ya?" ucap seseorang dari pintu keluar Kuil Aries, seseorang itu adalah adik Gemini Saga, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kanon-kun. "Padahal aku mau jadi yang pertama kali menyambut kalian..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum garing, " 'Kan jarang-jarang kalian ke sini!"

"Ahaha, besok ulang tahunmu dan Saga. Mitsuki sangat ingin datang." jelas Niisan, membuatku pipiku sedikit merona.

"Hontou! Terima kasih, Mitsuki!" Kanon-kun secepat kilat berlari ke depanku dan memelukku. Niisan langsung masuk _Overprotective Mode_, "KORA, KANON! LEPASKAN ADIKKU!" serunya sambil menarik-narik tangan Kanon-kun.

"Oh, ayolah... Aku 'kan ulang tahun -3- "

"ULANG TAHUNMU BESOK! DASAR PEDO!"

Niisan... =_=;

~_SKIP TIME_~

Semua Gold Saint sekarang berkumpul di Pope Chamber, kebetulan baru saja ada rapat _annual_. Sekarang kami berdiri di depan Papacy, membicarakan soal tempat aku dan Niisan akan menginap.

"Nee, Mitsu-chan dan Teru-san menginapnya di Sanctuary, 'kan?" tanya Sophie. Aku langsung mengangguk, "Tapi belum tentuin di mana..."

"Di Kuil Gemini aja!" usul Kanon secepat kilat, wajah Shizen-chan langsung berubah cerah, "Setuju!" serunya girang.

"Ehh!? Di Kuil Scorpio denganku dan Milo-nii saja!" protes Sophie.

"Kuil Virgo! Mitsu-chan dan Teru-san suka tempat yang tenang, 'kan?" balas Henna.

"Kuilku juga bisa." timpal Aiolia-kun.

Tak lama, sebuah pertengkaran kecil dimulai. Gold Saint lainnya hanya bisa cengo dan _sweatdrop_ melihat rekan-rekan dan adik mereka bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Akhirnya, Aiolos-kun angkat suara, "Bagaimana kalau begini? Kita semua menginap di Kuil Libra, kebetulan Roushi baru akan datang besok, jadi Kuil tersebut kosong."

"Tapi Aiolos, bisa bahaya kalau kita meninggalkan kuil kita." ujar Saga-kun.

"Ah, benar juga..."

Suasana sunyi menghigapi kami semua. Tapi tidak lama, Kanon-kun tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Coba pikir seperti ini, kalau kita semua di Kuil Libra. Berarti musuh bisa langsung kita kalahkan bukan? Kita Gold Saint, semua berkumpul disitu dan lagi..." kata-kata Kanon-kun terhenti, ia melihat ke arahku, Niisan, Henna-chan, Sophie-chan, dan Shizen-chan, "Ada mereka, mana mungkin ada musuh menang?" lanjutnya. Para Gold Saint melihat satu sama lain, setelah ditimbang-timbang, akhirnya mereka setuju untuk menginap di Kuil Libra.

* * *

~_Malam harinya_~

Kanon's POV

Malam hari ini benar-benar ramai, yah tidak biasanya kita semua ngumpul seperti ini. Shizen, Mitsuki, Henna, dan Sophie asyik ngobrol bersama. Teru, Aiolos, dan Saga mengobrolkan sesuatu yang tampaknya serius. Aiolia dan Marin sedang asyik-asyikan(?), sementara Shaina untuk kesekian kalinya harus melerai para Bronze Saint (Seiya dan Jabu) yang bertengkar, meledek satu sama lain terus menerus. Inilah damai... Aku ingin kedamaian ini terus berlanjut...

~_SKIP TIME_~

"Akhirnya mereka tertidur ya?" aku bisa mendengar Henna berkata begitu, dari ujung mataku, aku melihatnya dan Mitsuki beserta Sophie dan Shizen menyelimuti kakak mereka masing-masing. "Kita juga tidur yuk?" ajak Shizen dengan suara pelan, sama seperti Henna barusan. Sophie dan Mitsuki mengangguk dan mereka berempat berjalan pergi. Setelah itu, aku pun menutup mataku dan tertidur pulas... Yah, setidaknya untuk beberapa jam, menjelang tengah malam aku terbangun, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur. Saat itulah aku mendengar suara nyanyian pelan dari pintu masuk Kuil Libra.

(Sukitooru nami)

(Nando kieteshimatte mo)

(Suna no shiro wo boku wa kimi to nokosu darou)

(Soko ni hikari wo atsume)

Rasa penasaran membuatku bangun dan berjalan menuju sumber nyanyian itu, aku pun melihat seorang gadis bersurai _cream_, ia duduk di pintu masuk Kuil Libra, bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu.

(Boku wa utau yo)

(Egao wo kureta kimi ga naiteru toki)

(Tayori no nai boku da keredo)

(Kimi no koto wo mamoritai)

Tanpa sadar, senyuman tersungging di wajahku. Aku berjalan mendekat, perlahan-lahan agar dia tidak mendengarku, aku ingin mendengarkan nyanyiannya lebih lama lagi.

(Tooku hanareta kimi no moto he)

(Kono hikari ga sora wo koete habataite yuku)

(Sonna uta wo todoketai)

Kira-kira dia menyanyikan lagu ini kepada siapa ya? Kenapa aku ingin menjadi orang itu...? Perasaan apa ini yang bergejolak di hatiku? Rasanya aku pernah merasakannya... Ah, benar, ketika Mitsuki kembali ke masa lalu. Ini perasaanku setiap aku bertemu dengannya kala itu. Apa perasaanku terbangun lagi...?

(Boku ga okuru mono wa subete)

(Katachi no nai mono dakedo)

(Kimi no kokoro no katasumi de)

(Kagayaku hoshi ni naritai)

Aku langsung sadar dari lamunanku. Masih tersenyum, aku menepuk tanganku, cukup kencang untuknya mendengarku, tapi tidak terlalu kencang untuk membangunkan yang lainnya. Ia berbalik, mata _blue sapphire_-nya bertemu dengan mataku, ia tersenyum, "Gomen, apa aku membangunkanmu?" ucapnya.

Aku berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di sampingnya, "Tidak. Tapi aku bersyukur, aku bisa mendengar nyanyianmu..." Ucapanku sukses membuat pipinya merah merona, ia memalingkan pandangannya dariku dan menatap jam tangan yang ia kenakan. "10 menit lagi tengah malam, 10 menit lagi Kanon-kun ulang tahun. Berarti aku harus bangun 10 menit lagi, lalu aku bisa menjadi yang pertama untuk mengucapkan selamat."

"Apa kamu sengaja bangun untuk itu?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai kamu tertidur." ujarku sambil tersenyum, kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain? Mitsuki membalas senyumanku dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis dan lembut. Tanpa kusadari, detak jantungku bertambah cepat. Kenapa aku berdebar-debar ketika melihat senyumannya?

"Tinggal 10 menit lagi," gumamnya, "Aku harus terjaga 10 menit lagi saja."

Aku terkekeh kecil, "Jangan memaksakan diri."

.

.

Setelah itu, kesunyian menyelimuti kami berdua, hanya ada bunyi detik dari jam tangan Mitsuki. 5 menit lagi, kah?

"Nee, Kanon-kun..." panggilnya tiba-tiba, aku berbalik dan menemukan dirinya mendongak dan melihat lautan bintang di langit, "Apa... Kanon-kun pernah berpikir, bagaimana dunia ini jika Kanon-kun tidak pernah lahir?"

Aku kaget dengan pertanyaannya, "Mitsuki... Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu...?"

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum, "Lupakan. Aku membaca novel tentang hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu, aku jadi kepikiran..."

Aku memandanginya berapa lama sebelum mendesah pelan, "Kamu bikin aku khawatir saja..." ucapku, "Yaah, aku bersyukur aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Lagi-lagi, wajah Mitsuki berubah merah, bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya, "Aku juga senang, bisa bertemu Kanon-kun... D-Dan yang lainnya tentunya!"

Aku terkekeh melihat sikapnya yang malu-malu. Tinggal beberapa menit menjelang ulang tahunku dan Saga, tapi rasa kantukku mulai menjadi, "Hoaem..." Mitsuki memandangiku seperti melihat orang mengetakan kaos oblong di musim dingin, ia terkekeh, "Tidurlah, Kanon-kun..."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sebentar lagi juga tidur, sudahlah, tak usah khawatir."

"...Ya sudah, kalau ada apa-apa tidak usah enggan membangunkanku." Walau enggan, aku akhirnya meninggalkan Mitsuki dan masuk ke dalam Kuil Libra.

* * *

Mitsuki's POV

Sosok Kanon-kun menghilang di kegelapan kuil itu, aku kembali memperhatikan hamparan bintang di langit, tapi sesuatu menangkap perhatianku, kelopak bunga sala? Kelopak itu jatuh ke telapak tanganku, aku tersenyum dan kembali menerbangkannya, melihatnya menari-nari terbawa angin malam, "_Moshi, umaretenai... Ka?_ (_Kalau, aku tidak dilahirkan... Kah_?)" batinku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai bernyanyi dengan pelan, agar tidak membangunkan yang lainnya.

(Usubeni no toki wo irodoru hanabira)

(Hirahira mau hikari no naka)

(Boku wa waraeta hazu-)

Nyanyianku terhenti oleh suara langkah kaki, "Kanon-kun... Sudah kubilang, tidak usah khawatir, 'kan?" langkah kakinya berhenti, tidak bergerak. Aku mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, kalau kamu memaksa..." aku pun bangun dan berbalik, ingin berjalan ke tempat aku akan tidur...

.

.

* * *

.

.

~_The Next Morning_~

Kanon's POV

Sinar matahari yang membuat silau membangunkanku. Aku menggeliat dan melihat sekelilingku, TIDAK ADA ORANG. SAMA SEKALI. "_Kemana mereka pergi?_" aku bertanya kepada diri sendiri. Aku pun bangun dan mulai berjalan turun dari Kuil Libra. Sesampainya di Kuil Virgo, suasana juga sunyi senyap, walau itu tidak aneh untuk kuil yang dijaga Shaka ini. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku... Kuil Leo dan Kuil Cancer juga kosong lompong, "_Kemana Shaka, Aiolia, Deathmask, dan lainnya pergi?_" aku tidak berhenti menanyakan itu. Begitu sampai di Kuil Gemini, hal aneh lain kembali terjadi, pintu ke ruang tamu tertutup, Saga selalu membiarkannya terbuka, tidak pernah sekali tertutup, bahkan saat malam hari. Aku dengan penasaran memegang gagang pintu dan mendorongnya terbuka. Tahu-tahu, konfeti langsung berterbangan ke wajahku, "Otanjoubi Omedetou! Kanon!" seru mereka semua sambil tersenyum, bahkan Camus dan Shaka. Aku tersenyum, walau ada perasaan jengkel karena aku serasa habis dikerjai. Aku melihat ke samping pintu dan menemukan Saga bersandar ke dinding dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, "Kamu juga kena?" tanyaku. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat kearahku, "Ya." jawabnya pendek.

"Oh, ayolah! Jangan marah dong!" ucap Aiolia tiba-tiba. "Ini ulang tahun kalian! Ayo senang-senang!" lanjut Milo. Aku tersenyum pasrah dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Aku bisa melihat tumpukan hadiah di pojok ruangan, kue ulang tahun dengan gambarku dan Saga diatasnya, dikelilingi makanan-makanan dan aneka minuman. Tapi rasanya ada yang hilang... Sosok gadis yang begitu antusias menunggu hari ini datang.

"Mitsuki dimana?" tanyaku kepada Henna. "Eh?" hanya itu reaksinya. Aku mendesah dan bertanya lagi, "Mitsuki ada dimana? Jangan bilang ini _surprise _lain. Tidak lucu tahu."

Henna terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaanku, memangnya sesulit itu menjawabnya? "Teru juga kemana? Kok dia tidak kelihatan?" tanyaku lagi. "Ada apa?" tanya Sophie mendekatiku dan Henna, ia datang dan berjalan ke sisi Henna.

"Aku tanya, Mitsuki dan Teru dimana...? Kenapa dari tadi kamu tidak mau jawab sih!?"

Sophie dan Henna langsung menatap satu sama lain. "Hei hei, kenapa sih? Ada apa?" tanyaku, sudah agak jengkel.

" "Mitsuki" itu siapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Ucapan mereka cukup untuk membuatku membeku di tempat.

"H-Hah? Oh, ayolah... Bercanda kalian sudah kelewatan! Kamishiro Mitsuki! Adik dari Kamishiro Teru!" aku berusaha tetap tenang. Tapi Henna dan Sophie terlihat benar-benar bingung, "Kamishiro Teru, bukannya anak pewaris Olympia Corporation itu?" tanya Sophie kepada Henna, "Bukannya dia anak tunggal?" timpal Henna.

Wajahku berubah pucat, "J-Jangan bercanda..." aku langsung menarik kerah keduanya dan mendorong mereka ke dinding, "JANGAN BERCANDA KALIAN! BUKANKAH MITSUKI ITU SAHABAT KALIAN!? CUKUP DENGAN PERMAINAN INI! AKU SUDAH MUAK!" amarahku sudah memuncak.

"Kanon-nii, sudahlah!" Shizen langsung berusaha menenangkanku, mereka menarik tanganku, tapi aku malah membentaknya, "JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR, SHIZEN!" Aku bisa melihatnya syok, ini pertama kalinya aku membentak Shizen seperti itu. "DIMANA MITSUKI!?" aku terus menanyakan mereka, tapi jawaban Henna dan Sophie... "DAKARA! Kita tidak mengenal seseorang bernama "Mitsuki"! Berapa kalipun kamu bertanya jawabannya akan tetap sama!"

Aku menatap mata mereka lekat-lekat, tidak ada keraguan di mata mereka. Tenagaku langsung lenyap, rohku seakan ditarik keluar dari tubuhku, aku lepas cengkramanku dan Sophie beserta Henna langsung terjatuh. Shaka dan Milo bergegas mengecek keadaan adik mereka itu.

"U-Uso da..." gumamku, "Uso da, aku mengingat jelas... Mitsuki itu ada, baru saja... Baru saja semalam dia bersamaku!" kenanganku dengan Mitsuki mulai bermunculan silih berganti, apa benar dia lenyap? Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Melihat senyumannya...? Tapi aku teringat sesuatu, harapanku belum sirna, Athena, ia pasti ingat Mitsuki.

Aku langsung mengajak yang lainnya ke Papacy dan mengunjungi Athena...

.

.

"Kamishiro Mitsuki... Desu ka?" Athena bertanya, memastikan pertanyaanku. Aku mengangguk mantap, "Mitsuki adalah reinkarnasi Diana, Shrine Maiden Artemis yang menyegel Medusa dan pengikut-pengikutnya 100 tahun yang lalu." jelasku.

Athena meletakkan jarinya ke dagunya, "Shrine Maiden Artemis Diana, dia meninggal ketika menyegel Akumu dan menerima kutukan yang membuatnya tidak dapat bereinkarnasi selama 1.000 tahun lamanya." Jawabannya terngiang-ngiang di telingaku, tubuhku gemetar tidak bisa bergerak, hatiku serasa ditusuk dengan pedang Meiou Hades.

"Kanon, kamu dengar jawaban Athena bukan? Tidak ada orang bernama "Mitsuki" di Sanctuary, ataupun di dunia ini." Ucap Saga, tapi aku tidak membalasnya... Aku terdiam... Aku tidak bisa menerimanya... "P-Padahal... Aku masih mengingatnya, perbincangan kami kemarin, dan sebelum-sebelumnya, pertemuanku dengannya 14 tahun lalu... Aku masih mengingat semuanya!" gumamku, wajah Mitsuki yang tersenyum kini bermunculan di pikiranku. Air mataku mulai berlinangan, aku tidak peduli Aiolia, Milo, Deathmask, atau yang lainnya mengatakan aku cengeng, aku tidak peduli lagi.

Athena memandangiku dengan iba, "Aphrodite, Shura, Deathmask, Aldebaran, kembalilah ke kuil kalian. Sisanya," ia tersenyum, "Bawalah Kanon kembali ke Kuil Gemini, mungkin dia lelah. Biarkanlah dia istirahat."

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar perintah Athena, "Kanon, ayo." ajak Aiolos. Aku langsung mengikutinya, dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku sudah tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Kini Mitsuki sudah tidak ada, bagiku semuanya gelap dan hampa...

Kami terus menuruni tangga-tangga, melewati kuil-kuil, menuju ke Kuil Gemini. Tapi, ketika memasuki Kuil Sagittarius, aku mengencangkan kepalan tanganku, dengan penuh amarah, aku memukul dinding kuil yang dijaga Aiolos itu, "Kuso! Apa benar... Apa benar kamu itu tidak nyata?" gumamku kepada diri sendiri. Sedangkan yang lainnya memperhatikan dengan pandangan iba. Aku memperhatikan dinding yang kupukul barusan, ternyata aku memukulnya begitu kencang sampai lapisan pertamanya hancur. Tunggu dulu... Bukankah ini tempat pesan Aiolos...? Tapi. Kenapa, tidak ada tulisan sama sekali? Apa karena Mitsuki tidak pernah ada, jadi ada hal-hal yang berubah...?

"Kanon. Ayo kembali ke Kuil Gemini." Panggilan Saga membuyarkan pikiranku, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di pintu masuk. Aku segera mengejar mereka, tapi pandanganku masih terpaku pada tempat pesan Aiolos seharusnya berada, "_Apa semua bukti bahwa Mitsuki pernah ada telah dihapus?_"

Sebenarnya, di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku masih berharap kalau ini salah satu keisengan mereka, tapi tidak mungkin mereka bisa menghilangkan pesan itu dalam sehari, Aiolos juga tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka.

Ini... Kenyataan...

.

.

Tok tok

"Kanon-nii, Kanon-nii belum makan apapun, 'kan? Ini kubawakan makanan, makanlah sedikit..." ucap Shizen di depan pintu kamarku.

"Gomen... Tinggalkan aku sendiri..." balasku pelan, aku bisa mendengarnya berjalan menjauh dengan enggan. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku dapat mendengar perbincangannya dengan yang lain.

"Bagaimana...?" tanya Henna.

"Kanon-nii tidak mau makan."

"...Sepertinya dia sangat sayang kepada gadis bernama Mitsuki itu." Kini suara Sophie ikut terdengar.

"Tapi siapa gerangan orang itu? Tidak pernah ada orang di Sanctuary bernama "Mitsuki"." timpal Aiolia.

"Apa, dia hanya muncul dalam imajinasi Kanon...?" Mu ikut angkat suara.

Tidak. Kalian semua salah... Dia nyata, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kenapa kalian berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kalian melupakannya...? Aku duduk di sisi ranjangku, pandanganku terarah ke cermin yang ada di sisi lain ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba, muncul sosok yang sangat mirip, tidak, itu memang Mitsuki, muncul sosoknya berjalan melewati jendela di belakangku. Aku langsung bangkit dan membuka jendela, tidak ada siapapun...

"_Bagus, sekarang aku berhalusinasi..._" Tapi ketika aku berpikir seperti itu, terdengar suara nyanyian...

(Usubeni no toki wo irodoru hanabira...)

Suara ini... Aku mengenalnya...

(Hirahira mau hikari no naka...)

Suara merdu yang menenangkan hatiku...

(Boku wa waraeta hazu...)

Ini nyanyian Mitsuki!

Aku segera mencari sumber nyanyian itu. Dari luar, aku segera keluar dari jendela dan diam-diam turun dari Kuil Gemini. Begitu keluar dari Kuil Aries, aku kembali mencari sumber suara itu, tapi nyanyian Mitsuki sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Aku mendesah pelan, tapi begitu berniat kembali, nyanyian itu kembali terdengar, kali ini terdengar dari pantai dekat Cape Sunion...

(Azayakana hibi ni)

(Bokura ga nokoshita)

(Suna no shiro wa nami ni tokete)

(Kitto yume ga owaru)

Aku segera berlari menuju sumber suara itu. Dan aku melihatnya, Mitsuki membelakangiku, berdiri di dekat jurang yang berbatasan dengan laut. Ia berbalik ke arahku, memperlihatkan wajahnya, itu benar-benar dia... "MITSUKI!" aku mempercepat langkahku dan berlari kesana, tapi begitu sampai... Tidak ada orang disana. Aku menoleh kemana-mana, tapi benar-benar tidak ada orang di sana.

"Wah wah, ternyata kamu masih mengingatnya ya?" suara seorang pria mengagetkanku, aku berbalik secepat kilat dan memasang posisi siap bertarung. Pria itu berjalan mendekatiku, ketika cukup dekat, aku langsung mengenalinya, "Chronos."

Ia tersenyum, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Gemini Kanon?"

"Apa pedulimu? Apa ini perbuatanmu?"

"Tergantung dengan apa "ini" yang kau maksud."

"Kamu tahu jelas apa! Mitsuki menghilang! Seolah-olah dia tidak pernah lahir! Apa ini perbuatanmu, Chronos!?" aku langsung menarik kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, "Kamu dalam wujud manusia sekarang, aku bisa menghancurkan tubuhmu dengan mudah."

Bukan takut, Chronos malah menyeringai dan berteleportasi menjauh, "Tenanglah, Gemini Kanon. Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaan Mitsuki."

Aku terbalalak, dengan marah aku membentak dewa waktu itu, "PERMINTAANNYA!?"

"Iya. Dia mengatakannya bukan? "Bagaimana dunia ini kalau dia tidak pernah lahir". Aku pun mengabulkannya, inilah dunia tempat Kamishiro Mitsuki tidak pernah lahir. Ibunya Atsuko masih hidup, yah tubuhnya masih lemah dan tetap akan mati beberapa tahun mendatang, Aiolos tidak pernah membuat pesan itu, Medusa dan Akumu sepenuhnya tersegel dan tidak bisa menyerang dunia ini. Yah, setidaknya ini versi baiknya..."

Aku bingung dengan perkataannya, tapi bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu, "Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula?"

"Kamu yakin mau?"

Aku mengangguk, "Hidup tanpa Mitsuki itu hampa, aku yakin yang lainnya juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Yet, they all forget about her..." ia terkekeh, "Butuh kekuatan lebih besar untuk menghapus ingatan mereka semua, terutama ketiga sahabatnya itu."

"...Bagaimana dengan Teru dan Athena?"

"Mereka? Kau tahu mereka siapa bukan? Aku tidak bisa menghapus ingatan mereka tanpa seijin mereka. Tentu saja Teru tidak akan menyetujuinya. Dan Athena, setelah menjelaskan tujuanku, akhirnya dia setuju."

Aku menatap lekat-lekat Chronos, "Bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan Mitsuki?" Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan kembali berbicara, "Kamu bisa mendengar nyanyian bukan? Itu benar-benar nyanyiannya, jika kamu mengikuti nyanyian itu, kamu akan bertemu lagi dengan Mitsuki... Yah, jika kamu menemukannya sebelum lagunya berhenti tentunya." jelasnya, "Tapi. Tidak seru jika tidak ada _Time Limit_ ya? Bagaimana dengan tengah malam? Jika kamu tidak menemukannya sebelum tengah malam, semua ini akan menjadi permanen."

Emosiku kembali memuncak, "MITSUKI MENGHILANG DAN KAMU MENGANGGAP INI SEBUAH PERMAINAN!?"

Ia masih tersenyum, yang membuatku semakin marah, tetapi... "Tenanglah, Gemini Kanon, aku juga mencintai Mitsuki... Ya, walau perasaanku ini berbeda dengan perasaanmu."

Apa?

"Fuh, tugasku hanya sampai sini. Selanjutnya bergantung padamu..." ucapnya sambil kembali mengaktifkan teleportasinya, "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Gemini Kanon, sekedar nasihat," senyuman kembali tersungging di wajah dewa yang adalah kakak Kairos itu, "Hidup manusia itu singkat. Jadi, cepatlah... Jika kamu menunggu terlalu lama, kamu akan kehilangannya..." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia menghilang.

Aku kembali sendiri, "_Harus mengikuti nyanyiannya? Tapi dari tadi nyanyian itu tidak terdengar lagi! ARGH! Kenapa dia harus membuat batas waktu-nya tengah malam sih!?_" Tetapi, ketika aku sudah benar-benar panik, nyanyian itu kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih jelas dari sebelumnya

(Masshiro na sekai de me wo samaseba)

(Nobasu ude wa nani mo tsukamenai)

(Miageta sora ga chikaku naruhodo ni)

(Boku wa nani wo ushinatta?)

Aku mengikuti nyanyian itu, sampai ke mulut Cape Sunion. Jujur, aku enggan memasuki tempat itu, aku punya banyak kenangan buruk di tempat itu. Tapi ini demi Mitsuki. Aku pun mengumpulkan keberanian dan memasuki tempat itu, airnya hanya semata kaki, tapi aku harus tetap waspada.

(Sukitooru nami)

(Utsuru bokura no kage wa aoku tooku)

(Ano hi boku wa sekai wo shiri)

(Sore wa hikari to natta)

Tiba-tiba, nyanyian Mitsuki berhenti, aku sudah panik, tapi setelah beberapa saat aku berusaha tenang. "_Tunggu tunggu, lagu itu tidak selesai di sana... Pasti bait tadi memiliki arti, aku hanya perlu mengartikannya._"

"Nami, ombak, pasti merujuk ke tempat ini," aku berusaha mengingat lirik selanjutnya, "Kage... Bayangan...?" Aku berbalik dan melihat bayanganku terpantul pada dinding di ujung penjara itu. Dengan cepat aku berjalan ke sana, "Ini tempat aku menemukan _trident_ Poseidon, "Ano hi boku wa sekai wo shiri", apa maskudnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan waktu itu?"

Tidak ada waktu untuk ragu, aku pun mengumpulkan Cosmoku di kepalan tangan dan memukul dinding itu sampai hancur. Dan yang ada di dalamnya, bukanlah _Trident_, melainkan sebuah tongkat berwarna emas dan perak, dengan bulan sabit di atasnya, tidak salah lagi, itu tongkat Artemis!

"Sore wa hikari to natta... Ini akan membantuku...?" ucapku sambil mengambil tongkat itu. Cosmo lembut segera menyelimutiku.

(Boku wa utau yo)

(Egao wo kureta kimi ga naiteru toki)

(Honno sukoshi dake demo ii)

(Kimi no sasae ni naritai)

(Boku ga naiteshimatta hi ni)

(Kimi ga sou datta youni)

Selagi nyanyian itu terdengar, aku merasa seolah-olah Mitsuki memelukku dengan lembut. Kekuatanku serasa lahir kembali, aku tersenyum dengan percaya diri, "Tunggulah, Mitsuki... Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." ucapku selagi berjalan keluar.

~_Sesampainya di Kuil Gemini_~

Aku berjalan masuk ke Kuil Gemini, membuat semua orang kaget. "Kanon!? Kamu dari mana saja!? Bikin khawatir saja!" Aku mendiamkan mereka dan terus berjalan keluar kuil, mereka mengikutiku dari belakang. "A-Apa itu tongkat Artemis!? Kenapa kamu memegangnya!?" Sekali lagi, aku mendiamkannya. Aku terus berjalan sampai ke Papacy. Dengan sedikit kasar, kubuka pintu Pope Hall. "Athena..." sapaku sambil bersujud penuh hormat.

"Berdirilah, Kanon." pintanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Tongkat yang engkau bawa... Bukankah itu tongkat Artemis...?"

Aku tersenyum dan memerhatikan tongkat yang berada di genggamanku, "Ya. Sepertinya ini akan membantuku mengembalikan Mitsuki."

Senyum Athena berubah menjadi penuh makna, "Saya mungkin tidak memiliki ingatan tentang gadis itu. Tapi, dia pasti orang yang sangat berharga bagimu ya?"

Senyumku bertambah lebar, "Begitulah..."

"Mungkin karena itulah, kamu satu-satunya yang mengingatnya. Perasaanmu yang sangat kuat itu pasti akan menjaga dan membimbingmu..."

"Terima kasih, Athena."

(Boku ga koko ni wasuretamono)

(Subete kimi ga kureta takaramono)

(Katachi no nai mono dake ga)

(Toki no naka de iroasenai mama...)

"Eh? Ini... Nyanyian?" tanya Athena, aku mengangguk, "Inilah yang akan membimbingku kepadanya... Aku hanya perlu memecahkan misteri yang terdapat di bait ini. Permisi, Athena." Dengan begitu, aku keluar dari Pope Hall.

"Ah, Kanon!" Langkahku terhenti oleh panggilan Athena, aku pun menoleh balik, "Berhati-hatilah..."

.

.

.

Masuk ke kamarku, dan segera merenungkan bait lagu tadi.

"Apa maksudnya...? Apa tongkat Artemis ini? Tapi tongkat ini memiliki "wujud"..." aku mengacak-acak rambutku, "Pikir ulang, pikir ulang. Hal yang kuberikan kepada Mitsuki, semuanya memiliki wujud... Hal yang tidak berwujud..." aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat segala sesuatu yang kuberi pada Mitsuki, kado ulang tahun, surat, uhm...

"_Aku juga senang, bisa bertemu Kanon-kun..."_

Kalimat Mitsuki semalam terngiang di kepalaku. Apa, aku petunjuknya...? Tidak, itu tudak mungkin. Apa sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku? Sesuatu yang tidak berwujud... Perasaan, suara, nama... Nama? "Kanon", apa itu petunjuknya? "Kanon... Kanon... Ah! Pulau Kanon! Apa Mitsuki ada di Pulau Kanon!?" Seakan mengatakan iya, tongkat Artemis bersinar gemilang. "Baiklah, tujuan selanjutnya... Pulau Kanon!"

~_SKIP TIME_~

Aku sekarang berdiri di tempat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Mitsuki, bersiap menuju Pulau Kanon.

"Kanon."

Mendengar ada yang memanggilku, aku menoleh balik dan menemukan Saga beserta yang lainnya berjalan ke arahku. "Kamu mau kemana, Kanon-nii?" tanya Sophie. "Pulau Kanon. Aku akan mengembalikan Mitsuki." jawabku tanpa ragu.

Saga terhenyak, "Sepenting itukah gadis itu!? Memangnya kamu yakin dia itu benar-benar nyata!?"

"Ya! Aku yakin!"

"Ini gila, Kanon! Kenapa kamu berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk seorang gadis!?"

"Dia bukan HANYA seorang gadis, Saga!" bentakku penuh emosi, membuat Saga kaget, "Kh, dia itu temanku, temanmu, sahabatmu..." lanjutku sembari menoleh ke arah Henna, Sophie, dan Shizen, "_Bukan... Dia jauh lebih dari sekedar teman untukku. Perasaanku sangat kuat sampai kekuatan Chronos tidak berfungsi padaku._" pikirku, aku mengangkat kembali wajahku, "Pokonya, tekadku sudah bulat. Kalian tidak bisa menghentikanku."

"Jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkanmu, Kanon..." ancam Saga, tapi aku malah tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Bersamaaan dengan itu, tongkat Artemis mengeluarkan Cosmo besar, aku juga melakukan hal yang, aku membakar Cosmoku setinggi mungkin, "Kalau kalian berada di posisiku, kalian pasti melakukan hal yang sama." ucapku sebelum ber_teleportasi_ pergi. "Ka-Kanon!" Saga berusaha menghentikanku, tapi terlambat, aku sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

"Kanon-san... Hilang..."

"Tapi Henna-chan, barusan kamu melihatnya, 'kan? Di sisi Kanon-nii, ada seorang gadis bersurai _cream_ dan beriris _blue sapphire_ yang tersenyum ke arah kita."

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku yang terpejam dan melihat sekelilingku. Ya, ini pulau Kanon, aku berada di tempat yang benar. Aku melihat ke belakang, ternyata aku berada di kaki gunung berapi pulau tersebut. "Sekarang... Tinggal menunggu nyanyian itu terdengar lagi.". Dewi Fortuna berpihak kepadaku, segera setelah aku mengatakannya, suara nyanyian Mitsuki kembali terdengar, aku segera berlari mengikuti arah suara tersebut.

(Sukitooru nami)

(Nando kieteshimatte mo)

(Suna no shiro wo boku wa kimi to nokosu darou)

(Soko ni hikari wo atsume...)

"S-Sial!" Ya, sial, bagian tanah yang kuinjak runtuh dan aku terjatuh ke lubang yang dalam dan gelap. Aku mendongak ke atas, cahaya mataharinya tidak dapat masuk ke lubang ini, "_Kh... Mo owari ka?_ (_Kh... Apa berakhir seperti ini?_)"

(Boku wa utau yo)

(Egao wo kureta kimi ga naiteru toki)

(Tayori no nai boku da keredo)

(Kimi no koto wo mamoritai...!)

Tepat ketika Mitsuki menyanyikan bait itu, tongkat Artemis bersinar gemilang, menyinari lubang itu. Bukan cuma itu, Cosmo yang kuat tetapi lembut mulai menyelimutiku. Berkatnya, aku mendarat dengan pelan dan selamat di dasar lubang itu. Terdapat terowongan di sana, dengan cahaya diujungnya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya, sebelum berjalan menyusuri terowongan itu. Makin lama aku berjalan, hawanya semakin panas. Ketika sampai di ujung terowongan itu, aku terhenyak. Ternyata aku berada di kawah gunung berapi Pulau Kanon. Terdapat jembatan dari batu vulkanik, dan di tengah-tengah kawah itu, ada sebuah pilar dari batu vulkanik yang sama dengan yang membentuk jembatan itu. Tapi bukan itu yang mengejutkanku, ada sesuatu yang tertanam di pilar itu, bukan, bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Itu... Mitsuki!

"Mits-"

Kawah itu tiba-tiba bergetar kuat. "_Gunung berapi ini akan meletus!_" seruku dalam hati. Magma itu makin lama makin naik, hampir mengenai Mitsuki yang tertanam dalam pilar itu.

"TIDAK!" seruku, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Gunung berapi ini akan meletus, dan jika itu terjadi, Mitsuki akan mati... Aku juga akan mati... "Kh! Sonna koto... Saseru mono ka!? (Kh! Hal seperti itu... Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya!?)" Aku membakar Cosmoku setinggi mungkin, lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, "TOMARE! KANON YO...!" seruku. Seketika itu juga, gunung berapi itu berhenti, seolah mengerti apa yang kukatakan...

"Hah... Hah..." Aku berusaha mengatur pernapasanku, lalu berlari -masih membawa tongkat Artemis- ke arah pilar itu. Begitu sampai di hadapannya, aku semakin yakin bahwa itu Mitsuki. Aku mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, "Sabarlah... Aku akan mengeluarkanmu sekarang juga." Aku membakar Cosmoku dan memusatkannya pada tongkat Artemis lalu mengarahkannya ke pilar itu, lalu menembakkannya. Pilar itu hancur dan Mitsuki terjatuh, dengan cekatan aku menangkapnya. Pelupuk matanya bergetar, ia membuka matanya dan berusaha bangun, "Kanon... -kun..." panggilnya pelan. "Aku disini, Mitsuki. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.". Air matanya mulai berlinang, "Gomen ne...?" ucapnya, "Kenapa kamu meminta maaf, Mitsuki?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Maaf aku merepotkan Kanon-kun..." Tubuh Mitsuki tiba-tiba bercahaya. Ketika kupegang tangannya, aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, serasa memegang angin. "Ap-Apa yang terjadi...?" Mitsuki masih tersenyum, ia berjalan ke arahku dan berjinjit, ia meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibirku, seakan menciumku. Lalu menghilang...

"Mi-Mitsuki...?" sontak aku menoleh kemana-mana, tapi tidak terlihat sosok gadis tersebut, "MITTTTSSSSSUUUUUKKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

~_SKIP TIME_~

"_Aku sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi._" Itulah yang kupikirkan sedari tadi. Kini, aku berada di dekat Cape Sunion, di tempatku dan Mitsuki pertama bertemu 14 tahun yang lalu. Duduk di ujung jurang itu. Mataku berputar dan melihat tongkat Artemis yang ada di sampingku. Air mata sudah tidak dapat kubendung, "Kh, apa aku tidak cukup kuat...?" gumamku, "Mitsuki..."

(Tooku hanareta kimi no moto he)

(Kono hikari ga...)

Aku mendongak dan menoleh balik. Apakah mungkin... Apakah...?

(Sora wo koete habataite yuku)

(Sonna uta wo todoketai)

"Mitsuki..." Mitsuki berada di sana, berjalan kearahku, menyanyi, rambut panjangnya tersibak oleh angin. Dia ada disana. Aku segera bangun, dan dia kini berada di hadapanku. Ia tersenyum kepadaku dan kembali menyanyi.

(Boku ga okurumono wa subete...)

Kedua tangannya memegang pipiku, mereka menyentuhku...

(Katachi no nai mono dakedo...)

Kini ia mendekatkan dahinya ke dahiku dan menempelkan keduanya.

(Kimi no kokoro no katasumi de)

(Kagayaku hoshi ni naritai...)

* * *

Mitsuki's POV

Kanon-kun langsung memelukku dengan erat, dan aku memeluknya kembali, "Tadaima, Kanon-kun..." ucapku pelan.

.

.

"Kalian kemana saja sih!?" tanya Henna-chan begitu aku dan Kanon-kun sampai ke Kuil Gemini. "Kanon-nii... Kanon-nii ngapain dengan Mitsu-chan!?" timpal Sophie-chan. "Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Kanon-kun sedikit blush, Sophie langsung menunjuk tangan Kanon-kun, yang sedang menggandeng tanganku. Kanon langsung melepasnya dengan panik, Shizen-chan memandang -melototi- Kanon-kun, "Kanon-nii, Kanon-nii nggak macam-macam dengan Mitsu-chan, 'kan...?"

"APA MAKSUDMU!?"

Dan ketiganya pun mulai "menginterogasi" Kanon-kun. Aku tertawa gugup dan segera menjauh, menemui Niisan di sisi lain ruang tamu itu.

"Mitsuki, jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi." ucap Niisan.

"G-Gomen..."

"Hahh... Aku benar-benar kaget. Saat bangun, aku ada di rumah, Kaasan dan Tousan sedang sarapan bersama. Lebih parah lagi, mereka tidak mengenalmu. Jujur, aku sudah panik." jelas Niisan sembari meletakkan tangannya di dahinya dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Niisan mengelus rambutku, lalu memandang yang lainnya, "Sepertinya mereka tidak punya ingatan tentang kamu menghilang ya?"

"Ya. Lebih baik begitu..."

* * *

~_Another Skip Time, Night Falls_~

Kanon's POV

"Tidak bisa tidur?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang keluar dari mulut Mitsuki membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku sekarang ada tempat pertemuan pertama kami. Aku tersenyum, "Ya. Aku takut kamu akan menghilang saat aku bangun nanti."

Mitsuki tertawa kecil, "Tidak akan... Oh iya!"

"Apa?"

Mitsuki mendekat dan mencium pipiku, "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kanon-kun. Aku sudah mengucapkannya kepada Saga-kun sebelum dia tidur tadi."

Aku mengelus pipi yang baru diciumnya, yang kini sudah merona. "Tapi maaf ya. Saat aku kembali, hadiahku dan Niisan entah kenapa menghilang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu kembali sudah menjadi hadiah yang paling indah."

Wajah Mitsuki berubah merah, semerah tomat, ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, "K-Kalau begitu, aku mau tidur dulu..."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata Chronos kepadaku, "_Hidup manusia itu singkat. Jadi, cepatlah... Jika kamu menunggu terlalu lama, kamu akan kehilangannya... Lagi._"

"Matte, Mitsuki..."

Gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh, "Ada apa, Kanon-kun...?". Sebuah senyum melebar di wajahku, "Kalau kamu memang merasa bersalah, kabulkanlah 3 permintaanku."

"E-EHH!?"

Aku terkekeh, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta hal yang tidak masuk akal."

Ia menatapku dengan ragu, "Ba-Baiklah, kalau aku bisa..."

Aku kembali tersenyum. Merentangkan tanganku dan mengangkat jari telunjukku, membentuk angka satu, "Satu. Jangan pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti hari ini."

Mata Mitsuki melebar, ia tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Apa permintaanmu yang kedua?"

"Mendekatlah dan akan kuberitahu."

Mitsuki pun berjalan mendekat, ketika ia sampai ke hadapanku, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, "Permintaan keduaku..." Dengan cepat, kucium bibirnya dengan lembut, lalu melepaskan kecupan itu dan tersenyum. Sementara Mitsuki, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, merah merona, ia terus memegangi bibirnya.

"_Permintaan ketigaku..._" Aku mendekat dan memeluknya, "Mitsuki, aku menyukaimu... Sangat menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Mitsuki..." Aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin kencang, aku pun melepaskan dekapanku, "Mitsuki, jika kamu juga menyukaiku. Kabulkanlah permintaan ketigaku," lanjutku, "Kamishiro Mitsuki, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku...?"

* * *

Mitsuki's POV

Suasana sunyi menghantui pernyataan Kanon-kun. Bibirku bergetar, suaraku tidak mau keluar, aku mengencangkan kepalanku dan mengumpulkan keberanian, "Y-Ya... A-Aku mau, Kanon-kun."

Aku bisa melihat wajah Kanon-kun berubah cerah, ia langsung memelukku dan mengangkatku ke udara, "KYAAA!"

"Ahaha! Aku sangat bahagia, Mitsuki!"

Akhirnya Kanon-kun menurunkanku, ekspresinya berubah lembut tetapi rasanya berbeda dengan sebelumn-sebelumnya. Tanpa kusadari, Kanon-kun mendekat dan menciumku. Aku kaget dan menjauh, tapi dia mendorongku kembali, "Jangan pergi." Wajahku berubah merah untuk entah keberapa kalinya, "Pembohong... Katanya 3 permintaan..." ucapku pelan. Kanon-kun tersenyum dan kembali menciumku, tangannya melingkari pinggangku, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aishiteru, Mitsuki..."

"Watashi mo..."

* * *

**「完****」**

**SELESAI!**

Teru: GYAAA! APA-APAAN INI WIINNAAA!?  
Wina: Oh ayolah Ter, emangnya kamu mau Mitsuki jadi perawan tua?  
Teru: Nggak sih, tapi... *Lihat MitsuKanon tertawa bersama* Hah... Baiklah, kuperbolehkan...  
Wina: Yey! _Walau tanpa ijinnya juga tetap aku pairin XD_  
Teru: Tapi kalau sampe aku lihat Mitsuki nangis gara-gara Kanon... Akan kubuat dia berharap dia lebih baik disiksa di Tartarus! *aura setan*  
Kanon: Tenanglah, Teru. Aku akan membahagiakan Mitsuki *senyum ke Mitsu*  
Mitsu: *Blush* Kanon-kun...  
Wina: _My work here is done~_

Wina: OK! Terima kasih mau membaca fic ini sampai habis!  
Mitsu: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Wina: _Aku rindu ngetik ini..._  
Mitsu: Wina-chan?  
Mitsu: Ah, nggak! *Ehem*  
Teru: Bagi yang mau, silahkan mereview! Kalau tidak mau juga tidak papa!  
Kanon: Dukung terus MitsuKanon!  
Teru: #Masih_gak_gitu_rela  
Wina, Mitsu: *sweatdrop*  
ALL: Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!  
Wina: Dan juga...  
ALL: Otanjoubi Omedetou kepada kembar Gemini kesayangan kita, Saga dan Kanon!


End file.
